Escalera a las estrellas
by Chiri-kun9
Summary: Una alumna nueva ha llegado al instituto Crypton. Hará un extraño grupo de amigos que la ayudará a perseguir sus sueños, y tal vez conozca a alguien especial. Conseguirá Miku subir su propia escalera hacia las estrellas? Cap 2! Miku hace amigos! (y enemigos...)
1. ¡Primer día de clases!

**Hola a todos! Como estáis? Soy Chiri-kun9, aunque como bien dice mi querido perfil, podéis llamarme como se os antoje (grandioso escritor-sama se acepta también). Bueno, éste que os presento es mi primer fic, así que espero que tengáis clemencia, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, aunque ya se sabe... de momento me contentaré con que mi cabeza siga en su sitio. Por favor, me gustaría que dejéis reviews! Escribidme vuestras críticas (y tal vez ánimos) en ellos para que así pueda mejorar. Por cierto aunque este sea el capítulo 1, es más como un prólogo. Vamos, que la historia de verdad y la acción trepidante empieza en el próximo cap. Habra varias y variadas parejas (se revelarán conforme la historia avance y puede que haya cosas que no sean lo que parecen), pero os pido que no me odiéis, ne? Espero que me deis una oportunidad y os guste la historia! (y dejad reviews!)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece... de momento (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Aún así, este fic sí, y por lo tanto, debéis pedirme permiso para usarlo de algún modo. Nyan~**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Primer día de clases!**

Aquella mañana, Len Kagamine dormía plácidamente cuando lo despertaron de una bofetada. Molesto, abrió los ojos y vio a una adolescente de su misma edad, con el pelo corto y rubio y de ojos azules mirándolo con una expresión divertida: su hermana gemela Rin.

–Rin! ¿A ti que mosca te ha picado? –murmuró un Len medio dormido–. Es muy temprano… –dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta– ¿Y qué demonios haces vestida?

–Lo siento Len, ¡pero no había manera de despertarte! –dijo Rin con una risita que indicaba que no se arrepentía del bofetón– ¡Podrías dormir incluso dentro de un reactor nuclear! Y, con respecto a qué hago vestida, ¿no será que te has olvidado de que día es hoy, verdad?

–¿Qué…?–intentó preguntar mientras parpadeaba antes de que su "querida" hermana lo interrumpiese.

–¡Primer día de escuela Len! Son las 8:45, ¡vas a llegar tarde!

–¿¡Qué?!

Len se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la ducha, mientras se desnudaba y rugía al mismo tiempo

–¡Tenías que haberme avisado antes! ¡RIN KAGAMINE, TE JURO QUE TE ASESINO!

Su gemela oyó como cerraba la puerta del baño y riendo por lo bajo, bajó a desayunar. Mientras ella exprimía naranjas, su hermano libraba su propia batalla con los pantalones de su uniforme, hasta que consiguió ponérselos a saltos, se puso la camisa y la corbata frenéticamente y estaba cogiendo su móvil cuando oyó que Rin lo llamaba desde abajo.

–Adios Len, ¡pásalo bien!

–¡Riin! ¡Espérame!

A su llamada, claro está, le siguió un ruido horrible de golpes y contusiones y su gemela, asustada, se dio la vuelta para ver a un Len apaleado y desaliñado tirado en el suelo delante de las escaleras.

–Dios, Len, te has caído?

–No, _querida._ Rodando bajo más rápido…–dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir dada la situación.

–Anda, levanta. ¿Estas bien?–preguntó, a lo que su hermano tomó su mano, se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa, y salieron de su casa en dirección al instituto.

Esa misma mañana, más o menos al mismo tiempo, una joven esperaba a alguien en una esquina, silbando una melodía alegre mientras miraba una calle en concreto. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, miro la hora y empezó a impacientarse, ya que se hacia tarde, hasta que la castaña divisó unos ojos azules no muy lejos, que se acercaban hacia ella. Cogió su mochila y se acercó hacia el chico que la buscaba, hasta que él la vio y se sonrieron.

–Hola Meiko, te he tenido esperando mucho tiempo? –dijo él sonriendo con aire culpable–. Lo siento mucho…

–No importa, sólo ha sido un minuto… –sonrió Meiko mintiendo descaradamente.

–Bueno, vamos, no? Atravesando el parque, como siempre?

En cuanto la castaña asintió, empezaron a caminar hacia el instituto, adentrándose en el sendero de árboles del parque. Charlaban animadamente de sus vacaciones y se iban poniendo al día el uno sobre el otro, y no se daban cuenta de la cantidad de gente que giraba la cabeza para verlos, creyendo que eran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. En realidad, esto sólo era cierto en parte, ya que Kaito sólo veía a la chica como una amiga. Era su mejor y única amiga, y muy querida, pero amiga al fin y al cabo…

Mientras que para Meiko el mundo era totalmente diferente. Desde que la emparejaron con el peliazul en clase, se habia ido enamorando perdidamente de él, de su sonrisa timida, de su torpeza casi infantil… pero parecía no darse cuenta de nada, cuando todo el mundo sospechaba algo. A veces la persona de la que te enamoras se vuelve completamente ciego cuando mas necesitas que abra los ojos, aunque la castaña lo tenía asumido desde hace tiempo. A veces Kaito podía ser tan terriblemente… inocente, por decirlo de algún modo.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio del instituto, el prestigioso instituto Crypton, Meiko se detuvo delante de la entrada, sin cruzar las puertas, reteniendo a su amigo con ella

–Kaito…

–Huh? Que pasa Meiko?

–Bueno, este año me cambiaron de clase, así que ya no podré estar más contigo…

La amargura y la tristeza se reflejaban en la cara de la castaña, al igual que en la de Kaito, al que le costaba asimilar que se quedaba solo en clase

–N-no lo sabía… –dijo él con cara de pena

–No te preocupes, tenemos todo el resto del día para estar juntos. Aguantaremos, vale?

–S-sí! Estaremos bien!

Dicho esto, la castaña lo abrazó, alborotó el cabello azul de su compañero como si fuera un niño y se marcho a buscar su clase, dejando al chico solo y desorientado. De repente y como si fuera un resorte, volvió a la realidad y se dirigió al salón de siempre, habiendo perdido las ganas de empezar de nuevo el curso.

Mientras tanto, la clase de 4. A de secundaria en el instituto Crypton era un escenario de reencuentros y saludos, ya que casi todos los alumnos eran de la misma clase del año pasado, exceptuando la falta de Meiko, por supuesto. En cuanto Gumi entró y se dirigió a su sitio, no le extraño que nadie se diera la vuelta para ver quien había entrado. Vio los grupos habituales: Populares con populares, empollones con empollones, salidos con salidos, Len con al menos cinco chicas alrededor "¿en serio, qué tiene ese estúpido?" pensó la peliverde realmente intrigada. Aun así, seguía sin ver a su mejor amiga, así que siguió mirando distraída a su alrededor.

Segundos mas tarde, alguien la había placado alegremente, lanzándola al suelo con violencia. Gumi se limitó a sonreir, recoger sus gafas y arrodillarse junto a la persona que estaba con ella en el suelo de la clase para saludarla

–Buenos días Rin, qué tal la mañana?

–Nada mal, Megumi, y la tuya? –preguntó intentando aguantar la risa todo lo que pudo, hasta que soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente

–Rin, tus "abrazos" no hacen ningún bien a mi salud, lo sabes no?

–Claro! Cuanto más te duela, significará que te quiero más! –dijo ella riendo, y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse– Sabes? Se comenta que va a venir una chica nueva a clase! ¿No es emocionante? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes

–Claaro Rin-chan, claro que sí… anda, vamos a nuestros sitios, ¿Quieres?

Los demás estudiantes fueron haciendo lo mismo (incluso las obsesas fans de Len, aunque intentaran oponer resistencia) hasta que a las 9:01 entro su nueva profesora, con la cara roja y jadeando visiblemente. Era sorprendentemente joven para ser profesora (no pasaría de los 25, probablemente) y cuando levantó la cabeza vieron que sonreía amablemente entre jadeo y jadeo. Llevaba un vestido blanco y azul que contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo, que tenía un curioso mechón rebelde curvado en su coronilla. Consiguió presentarse cinco minutos después, cuando pudo respirar mejor y su cara dejó de confundirse con su pelo.

–Buenos días! Mi nombre es Miki Furukawa, y seré vuestra profesora este año. Encantada de conoceros. Os conocéis todos del año pasado, ¿cierto?

Un murmullo de asentimiento general recorrió toda la clase, que bastó para contentar a su maestra.

–Bien, entonces no hará falta presentarse, cierto? Entonces empecemos a…

Una voz que venía de la puerta la interrumpió, llamándola, y le pidió que saliese al pasillo, lo que hizo inmediatamente

–Ahora mismo vuelvo, no os alborotéis mucho, ¿vale?

Como si la frase fuera mágica, el murmullo constante empezó a subir el volumen rápidamente, como si todo el mundo tuviese la necesidad vital de hablar. Kaito observaba la escena con ojos tristes, pensando que él también se habría puesto a hablar con la persona a su lado, si no fuera porque ése sitio, que antes estaba ocupado por Meiko, estaba ahora vacío. Todavía se preguntaba si estaría solo durante todo el curso, pero rápidamente disipó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en un intento de optimismo. Justo entonces Miki entro de nuevo en la sala, deteniendo el alboroto casi tan mágicamente como lo había empezado. Como gala de teatralidad, carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno chicos, probablemente ya hayáis oído algún que otro rumor, pero os lo confirmaré: Habrá una alumna nueva este año en clase.

El murmullo revivió de repente, hasta que la profesora lo derrotó de nuevo.

–Bien, entonces dejaré que ella misma se presente. Por favor, sed amables y ayudadla en todo lo que podáis, ¿bien?–preguntó girandose hacia la puerta–. Bueno, te apetece entrar y presentarte?

Justo enfrente de Kaito estaba la chica mas bonita que jamás había visto.

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Quien será la _bella bellissima_? Vais a matarme ya? Dejadlo en los reviews! Nyan~**

**P.D. No se cuando podré subir el siguiente cap, espero que pronto.**

**P.D.2 Feliz navidad! (subido el 24/12/2013. Para la posteridad.)**


	2. ¡Una nueva alumna!

**Hola a todos otra vez! Chiri-kun ha vuelto!**

**Miku: pf... un mes después...**

**Eso no importa! de ahora en adelante todo irá más rapido! Aun así lo siento mucho! He estado algo ocupado, pero ya soy más libre y para compensarlo me he puesto ya a escribir el próximo cap! Kyaah~ **

**Ésta historia ya empieza de verdad! y va a ser muuy larga, por lo que tengo pensado, así que cuidado! Además una pareja ya se empieza a adivinar! Hagan sus apuestas sobre las otras en el review! Y sobre todo, esper que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero estoy planeando el secuestro! Así que no os preocupeis!**

* * *

**Cápitulo 2: ¡Una nueva alumna!**

En cuanto oyó la invitación de la profesora, Miku salió de su trance, respiró hondo y armándose de valor entro en la clase, más o menos dispuesta a presentarse.

–Buenos días, me llamo Hatsune Miku y vengo de Kioto. Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien!–dijo atropelladamente y con las mejillas encendidas.

–Bueno, Miku-chan,ahora toca asignarte un sitio– Dijo Miki sonriente. Señaló a Kaito y preguntó bruscamente–: ¡Tú, el del pelo azul! ¿Cual es tu nombre?

–¡Kaito Shion, Furukawa-sensei!–dijo él ligeramente asustado

–Bueno, Miku– Dijo, ahora dulce, girándose hacia la chica– Siéntate con Kaito, ¿quieres? Yo tengo que salir un rato, ahora vuelvo.

La joven cumplió con su cometido, con su cabello aguamarina recogido en dos coletas agitándose alegremente sobre su cintura mientras se acercaba a Kaito a paso ligero. Mientras tanto, el pobre peliazul tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, saltaba mentalmente de alegría y daba gracias al dios que lo hubiera emparejado con ella en clase. Por otra, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que lo asediaban y lo angustiaban: "Y si hago el ridículo? Y si no le gusto? Y si…?". Por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, siguió luchando contra él mismo, hasta que algo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo: una voz. SU voz.

–Estoo… eres Kaito, no?

Y ante todas las opciones que tenía, optó por la más fácil y complicada a la vez: sonrojarse tímidamente.

–Sí…–Murmuró tímidamente

–Yo soy Miku, encantada–Dijo ella inclinando la cabeza levemente–. Oye…

–Si?– levanto la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos, "sus preciosos ojos", e invitándola a sentarse en el asiento vacío. Ella dudó un poco, pero al final lo hizo.

–He quedado… fatal, ¿no es cierto?–Preguntó Miku suspirando–. Presentándome, digo

–Ah, eso? N-no no!–Se apresuró a negarlo el peliazul–. Puede que sólo estuvieras un poco nerviosa… Sé lo que es ser el nuevo.

–Gracias por intentar animarme, pero… ¡Me he puesto roja como una cereza! Todavía estoy sonrojada… ¿Tú me has visto?

–Bueno… A mí me ha precido… Tierno–Sintió cómo se sonrojaba–. Tú me has visto a mí?–Preguntó sonriendo y palpándose la mejilla.

–Kaito…–murmuró ella, tocándose la mejilla

–Sí…¿Miku?

–Parece que no tenemos remedio

Miku empezó a reírse, primero bajito y al final a carcajada limpia. No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo que el peliazul se le uniera. Definitivamente, eran de risa contagiosa, llena de vida. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, hasta que se calmaron. Justo en ese momento, un rayo amarillo de moño blanco apareció delante de los dos, seguida tranquilamente por Gumi, quien los observaba interesada.

–¡Buenos días chica nueva! ¿Eras Miku, no? Yo soy Rin Kagamine! Encantada! Por cierto, esta de aquí es Gumi. ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotras? Seguro que aquí te aburres–La bombardeó verbalmente Rin, sin dar tiempo a responder.

–Rin, frena un poco, quieres?–dijo Gumi, bastante más calmada que su compañera–. Seguro que la pobre no ha entendido nada de nada.

–Al contrario–La interrumpió fríamente la peliaqua–. He entendido mucho, y voy a responder a tus preguntas una por una: Primero, sí, me llamo Miku. Segundo, no voy a sentarme con vosotras, porque no me estoy aburriendo, y porque estoy con Kaito, que es el primer amigo que he hecho aquí, y no voy a dejarlo de lado solo porque a vosotras se os antoje que me vaya. ¿Queda claro?

–Muchas gracias Miku…– murmuro el peliazul de forma que sólo lo escuchara ella.

–Por favor, perdona a Rin– salió en su defensa Gumi, claramente avergonzada– Tal vez sea un poco impulsiva, pero es buena persona. Lo que ella quería decir es que nos gustaría ser tus amigas, ¿verdad boba?

–Eh… Sí, lo siento Miku-chan

–Bueno, vale. Os perdono, que no se repita eh?

–¡Sí Señora!–Dijeron Gumi y Rin al unísono, junto con un saludo militar

–Por cierto… ¿No había otro Kagamine en la lista de clase? Tienes algún hermano o algo así?–Preguntó Miku, al parecer habiéndose olvidado completamente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Rin señalo un punto en el que se acumulaban varias chicas mientras sonreía

–Se llama Len, puede que lo veas de cuando en cuando, si alguna chica se aparta lo suficiente claro.

–El acosado? Será guapo, supongo–pensó Miku en voz alta, matando a Kaito sin querer en el acto.

–Más bien es idiota–Intervino Gumi, mirando la nube de adolescentes exasperada

Las otras dos chicas rieron, mientras Kaito se anotaba un punto mentalmente.

–Apoyo la moción! Miku, quieres conocerlo?

El chico siguió rezando mentalmente "No-no-no-no-no…"

–Sí! Seguro que es divertido!

El pobre peliazul murió en ese momento. Mientras, Rin se giro hacia el montón de chicas e hizo bocina con las manos.

–¡Len, shota de cuarta! ¡Ven aquí, banana-san!

Como mágicamente, el cúmulo de fans del aludido se abrió, dejando que el rubio fuera rápida y furiosamente a dejarle las cosas claras a su hermana

–¡No me llames banana!¡Y soy un hombre, no un shot…

Rin lo interumpió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¡Oh, cállate! Esta es Miku, Miku, este bobo es mi hermano Len.

–Waaah! Sois iguales! Encantada de conocerte, Len-kun.

–Lo mismo digo, Miku-chan…

Gumi y Rin contemplaban la escena con los ojos como platos. Se miraron la una a la otra fijamente, hasta que la peliverde interrumpió a Miku y a Len.

–Un momento… Len… esto… por qué no estas intentando seducir patéticamente a Miku?–Preguntó, todavía en estado de shock.

–Ah, sólo era eso? Bueno, no es mi tipo. Además Rin siempre me acaba pegando… Bueno, Miku, aquí no conoces a nadie, no?

–P-pues la verdad es que no…

Los gemelos intercambiaron un par de miradas malévolas, y se giraron en dirección a los demás.

–Se os ocurre algún sitio donde reunirnos después de clase? Lenny y yo tenemos que hablar de algo MUY importante con vosotros tres.

Miku aún seguía perpleja, mirando a los gemelos y su comunicación sobrenatural. Se giró hacia Gumi, pestañeando:

–¿C-Cómo…? ¿Esto lo hacen muy a menudo?

–No mucho… cuando pasa eso, siempre, repito siempre es una locura…

Los gemelos sonreían con satisfacción, y Kaito levantó una mano temblorosa.

Eeh… Yo se dónde podemos ir después de clase… Conoceís la heladería Aisu ga Meruto? La de enfrente del parque?

–¿Heladería…? Tendrán helado de platano, ¿no?

–Banana-san…–Masculló Rin en bajito

–Tienen helado de todos los sabores que imagines!–A Kaito le brillaban los ojos

–Yo quiero ir!

–Y yo!

Miku, Len y Rin se contagiaron de la expresión de Kaito, y los cuatro babearon al unísono, pensando en paraísos mágicos de helado ilimitado, mientras Gumi se limitaba a intentar que todo el mundo creyese que no los conocía.

Justo entonces, la señorita Furukawa volvió a la clase, e hizo un anuncio importante.

–Bien chicos, dado que hoy sólo es día de presentación, podéis iros. Nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora. Ahora… sois… ¡Libreees!

La respuesta fue inmediata: todos se apresuraron a la salida de clases lo más rápido posible, como deseando alejarse de un lugar horrible y maldito. Naturalmente, Miku no fue menos, huyendo hacia la salida, pero tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo automáticamente. Ése algo era un pie, y no uno cualquiera, sino un pie que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón fino, para desgracia de la peliaqua, porque ese tacón piso su mano sin piedad antes de alejarse.

–Ouch!

Miku se vió la mano, dolorida. Parecía estar bien.

–Hey, estás bien? Quieres que te ayude?–oyó la voz de Kaito mientras una mano le ofrecía ayuda.

Miku tomo su mano, asegurandose de que no se ruborizaba, y gritó de felicidad internamente. Kaito hizo lo propio, y tiró de ella mientras se ponía en pie. Los demás, que ya habían llegado, miraron a Miku mientras se sacudía el polvo del uniforme, pero una voz desconocida (menos para Miku) los interrumpió.

–Estás bien Miku-chan?–Todos miraron al recién llegado, un joven de estatura media y pelo y ojos aguamarina, muy parecido a la "accidentada".

–Ah! Mikuo!–dijo ésta, sobresaltada–. Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

Mikuo miro a los otros cuatro, advirtiendo sus miradas de sorpresa, y se presento.

–Hola chicos, soy Mikuo, el hermano mayor de Miku. Voy a 6.D, así que si me necesitáis solo decidlo, vale?

Todos se presentaron (Rin fue más allá y le dio dos besos en las mejillas) y estuvieron un rato en silencio, hsata que Gumi lo rompió:

–Vas a 6.D… ¿Conoces a Gakupo Kamui?

–Hum… El raro de la coletita y la katana? El del pelo morado?

–Es mi hermano mayor…

Mikuo la cortó, queriendo morir allí mismo.

–¡Lo-lo siento! ¡No lo sabía!

–… y sí. Es muy raro.– Dijo ella, sorprendiendo al mayor, que rió aliviado–. Vigílalo, vale?

–Hecho. Bueno Miku, vienes a casa?

–Vamos a ir a tomar un helado, dile a papá que vendré más tarde, ¿vale?

–Bien, me voy! Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Su hermano se alejó después de alborotar el pelo de su hermana, dejando al recién formado quinteto solos otra vez.

–Bueno, Kaito, nos llevas a la heladería? Espero no tropezar por el camino…

Mientras salían del edificio, Gumi intervino:

–No te has tropezado, Miku, Lily te ha puesto la zancadilla. Y luego la muy…

–¡Asquerosa!– intervino Rin

–… te ha pisado.–terminó la ojiverde

–¿Quién es esa Lily? ¿Y que motivos tiene para eso?–Preguntó Miku, empezando a enfadarse

–Bueno, Lily es la "diva super-popular" del curso. Como tú captabas la atención de los demás, en lugar de ella, te ha intentado eliminar "sutilmente"–Razonó Gumi

–Tú olvidate, Miku. No merece la pena–Dijo Len serio

Siguieron charlando amigablemente, haciéndose bromas y contando historias los unos a los otros, hasta que llegaron a la heladería. La barra se extendía ante ellos, infinita, miles de colores y sabores bailando ante ellos. A cierta rubia se le empezaba a caer la baba, mientras que su gemelo miraba a su alrededor, maravillado. Gumi y Miku empezaron a recorrer la barra, pero mientras que la primera miraba desde una distancia prudencial, la de ojos aguamarina pegaba la nariz al cristal, empañándolo al instante. Kaito simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras los miraba descubrir ese paraíso de lo gélido. Una voz desconocida los interrumpió, sacándolos de su ensoñación

–Perdonad si interrumpo, chicos, pero me parece que queréis algo, no?

Todos, exceptuando a Kaito, enrojecieron automáticamente, mirando a la mujer del otro lado de la barra. Era joven, debía rondar los veinticinco más o menos. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, contrastando con sus brillantes ojos azules, que resplandecían con su expresión divertida. Llevaba un uniforme sin mangas, de rayas verticales azules y blancas, demostrando que trabajaba en el local.

Kaito se volvió hacia ella.

–Hola Akiko! Vienen conmigo, no te preocupes. Yo los controlo.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… Hace cuánto que no vienes por aquí, Kaito-kun? Me tenías muy preocupada!

–Sólo ha sido un mes… Además, estaba de vacaciones, no podía venir.

–Ya hablaremos…–dijo en tono burlón–. Bueno chicos, ¿qué queréis?

–Yo primero! Naranja!–soltó Rin como enloquecida– Y Banana-san, aquí a mi lado, de banana!

–ME LLAMO LEN! *****!

–Yo el de zanahoria, por favor–pidió Gumi alegre.

La última se quedo callada, indecisa, con todas las miradas puestas en ella. Había taanto donde elegir…

–Miku, pregunta por el especial. Seguro que te gusta–sugirió Kaito, feliz.

Miku lo hizo, y la camarera la llevó al centro de la barra, donde descansaba un helado de extraño color

–Menta fresca, trocitos de chocolate y colorante azul: el Kaito Shion!

–¡Wa! Se llama como Kaito! Yo quiero uno!

–Akiko, ponme dos, por favor–pidió el peliazul a la camarera, y pagó los helados.

Después de conseguir sus respectivos sabores congelados, se sentaron en una mesa a tomárselo silenciosamente, disfrutando cada lametazo, hasta que cierta chica de dos coletas rompió esa quietud.

–Kaito-kun, estás muy bueno!

Los demas se le quedaron mirando, pero mientras el aludido se ponía rojísimo a una velocidad alarmate, los demás contuvieron la risa a duras penas. Cuando por fin los tres explotaron y empezaron a reír escandalosamente, Miku se dio cuenta de su error. Pasó de humana a tomate en menos de tres segundos, e intentó justificarse penosamente.

–¡NO! El helado! No tú! Digo… no es que tu estés mal, solo que… La menta… el chocolate… ¿Por qué se llama así el helado?–intento cambiar de tema para no hundirse más y más en un pozo de vergüenza.

De repente, Akiko se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa felina.

–Yo puedo contestar a eso. ¿Me ayudas, Kaito-kun?

El aludido compuso una media sonrisa, recordando el motivo.

–Vale, por mi bien. ¿Empiezas tú?

Akiko comenzó a narrar la historia, sonriendo a su vez

–Bueno, resulta que el año pasado organicé un concurso, para promocionar la heladería: simplemente consistía en ver quien era capaz de comer más helado, hasta rendirse.

–¡Y el premio era crear un sabor de helado personalizado!

–Y este bobo de Bakaito se apuntó. Total, que el concurso comenzó, con un montón de participantes, y Kaito los fue venciendo ronda a ronda. Total, que el concurso continuaba, y la gente seguía abandonando, hasta que solo quedaron dos personas,

–¡Yo y un luchador de sumo enoorme!

–Se hacían mutuamente la competencia, hasta que ocurrió lo indecible: el gordo gigantesco se rindió, y Kaito ganó el concurso…

–¡Y la historia termina ahí!–Dijo el peliazul, agitado y alzando la voz

–… pero la historia no termina ahí. Fui a abrazar a nuestro rey del helado, pero noté que algo iba mal. Temblaba, y fue cuestión de segundos que se desmayara delante de mí. La ambulancia se lo llevó en estado grave… ¿cómo era lo que te pasó?

Kaito bajó la cabeza, abochornado.

–Congelación de primer grado en la pared del estomago. El médico dijo que no había visto nada igual…

–¡Por eso faltaste dos semanas a clase!–Intervino Len, recordando

–Bueno, eso. Cuando se recupero, volvió a la heladería, le di su premio, y lo castigué sin helado por un mes, como si fuera su hermana mayor. También decidí buscar otros sistemas de promoción más… Seguros. Bueno, os dejo solos. Tengo cosas que atender.

Los estudiantes la despidieron, agradeciéndole por los helados. En ese instante Gumi se acordó de algo.

–Rin, Len, hemos venido aquí con intención de hablar de algo… que nos queríais contar?

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas otra vez, y la primera tomó aire.

–Veréis, como Miku acaba de llegar y no conoce a nadie, se nos ha ocurrido una idea…

* * *

**Vaya, vaya, vaya... aquí hay muchas preguntas que hacer... Len intentará violar a Miku cuando su hermana no esté? o tal vez a otra? Por que aquí Lily es la malosa de la película? (no la odio. Sólo necesito una malosa) Kaito se recuperó de su congelación interna? Y sobre todo...**

**Qué planean los Kagamine? Gumi dice que no puede ser nada bueno...**

**Dejad reviews o Rin os dará un abrazo de los suyos mientras os hace tragar helado! (aunque suene bien, no es taan bueno)**

**Chiri~Kyun desaparece! Kyunyan! **

**REVIEWWWWS! :3**


End file.
